Ahhh! Zutto Natsu Natsu!
by Miyanokouji Kazumi
Summary: Sequel to my previous two works, so read those first. The summer holiday's coming to an end. Can Kanako enjoy the last days of her holiday, or maybe Mariya has something in store for her?


_**AHH!!!…..ZUTTO NATSU NATSU**_

The summer holidays were coming to an end. Time sure passed by that fast.

Kanako laid on her bed. Her father was out to work as usual. Mariya and Matsurika were sitting on the chair not far from her.

"Aiiiii!!!" she groaned to herself. "I couldn't believe it. The summer holiday ends this week. Next week we'll be back to school already."

"Quit making such comments! You didn't really do anything throughout the holiday till now. All you did was lazing around at home." Mariya exclaimed to her as he sipped his cup of Oolong tea. Matsurika remained silent.

"Yeah, right." she sat up all of a sudden. "And whose fault you think it is?" she stared at him. "When I have to spend the whole summer holiday with a crazy cross-dressing guy here, right in my own room?!!!"

"Can't help it." he made a very sly smile at her. "since you found out my secret." he sipped on.

"Urrgghh." she wanted to say more, but decided to just keep quiet. She laid back down.

"We really haven't done anything throughout the holiday this time, Mariya-sama. And I thought you love playing the most when it comes to such times." said Matsurika.

"Oh? You sure remembered it, eh? Dang, that's why I told you to double check our bags that day before coming here, in the end I forgot my PSP!" he grumbled. Then he turned back to Kanako.

"I guess I still can't show much stripes here." he thought.

"Very well then. As an appreciation for allowing me to stay here for the time being, it's time to repay it." he stood up. Kanako was surprised.

"This weekend, yeah, before the holiday ends, we'll go to the amusement park."

"Amusement… park?" Kanako looked puzzled.

"Yeah. By right girls love the amusement park the most right? So I'll treat you there. You should have some fun there." he pushed his long golden hair behind.

"Re…reallY?"

"Just for once. I just don't want your father to say that I'm a burden to his daughter here even though I can afford to live at the hotel overall."

"Yeah, right." Kanako made a weird gesture at him.

"You better be grateful. I'll be paying for you for the fun, or……."

"…….???"

"Maybe….. You're actually afraid of taking the roller coaster. Or maybe you're afraid of heights from the Ferris wheel." another sly smile on his face.

"It's not that!" she stood up in anger. "I'm not afraid of those things! I just wonder….. If you really want to pay for everything?" her expression turned a little melancholic.

"I said I'll pay everything for you on that day." Mariya looked annoyed right now. "Only for that day. You better be grateful, before I changed my mind."

"Oh, ok then." said Kanako. "Then just forget what I said just now."

"I really doubt the Eiffel Tower can tolerate with those speed and height at the amusement park. Definitely she'll fall down first instead." Matsurika said her usual provoking words again.

"Urusai!!!" Kanako yelled at her.

"Ok, ok, enough already. We should go ad eat now. It's getting late. Matsurika let's go!" Mariya was still annoyed. He got up and left the room. Matsurika glanced at Kanako for a moment, then she followed Mariya out of the room. Kanako pouted, before finally letting it go and fell back onto her bed.

"Dear mother up in heaven." she thought again. "Maybe I'll be able to experience an unforgettable summer holiday this time. He better don't pull any prank on me." she grabbed her pillow and hugged it tight.

"Ooii!!!" she heard Mariya exclaiming from downstairs. "How long more are you gonna hide up there?! Come down and eat together! Otherwise I won't leave anything left for you!"

"Haik." she thought to herself, as she slowly got herself up and went downstairs to the kitchen. Mariya seemed to be bossing around the house like her big sister instead.

**********************************************************************************

IT was finally the weekend………..

Kanako wore her best dress for the amusement park adventure that day. It was a summer-styled dress, not too old-fashioned nor not too revealing. She went down to the kitchen to grab some orange juice from the refrigerator.

"What took you so long?" asked Mariya from the kitchen."

"Sorry, I just couldn't decide which one to…… ahhh!!!"

Mariya was dressed up in a very arousing outfit. She was in a gothic-typed red-colored dress, complete with a headdress on her head. She really looked like Shinku (Rozen Maiden) in that outfit. Matsurika on the other hand, was in her usual maid outfit, never a single day she would never wear it.

"What….. What is that kind of dress for?" Kanako pointed at him in her shock.

"What? This is the dress to go to the park? What's so surprise about it?" Mariya turned around and made a V sign at her. "Doesn't it look cute?"

"This is not a cosplay!!!! You get it?"

"What is she so surprise about?" asked Matsurika.

"Aii. Obviously she's never seen a gothic fashion dress before." Mariya lifted his hand up like a boss.

"That's not what I mean!" Kanako exclaimed again. "You're just trying to show off and get some attention with that kind of outfit!"

"Hey, I'm the future chairman of the school, so it's not a big deal. Maybe you're not use to seeing such dress after all." he snubbed at her. "If you're gonna fuss around just because of that, you won't even need to go to the park."

"Huh? That's what I mean….. it's just that…."

"What?"

"Isn't it a little too obvious? You'll be attracting too much attention with that outfit."

"Ara, it's not that you don't like cosplay, right?" said Mariya in his sweet charming seductive girlish tone. "You actually like such dress as well don't you?" the wolf in the sheep's skin began to pull up his skirt, revealing his sexy legs to her and stood in a very sexy way for a gothic wearer.

"Haik! You're right!" Kanako fell for him again. She couldn't help being aroused by his sexiness again. She was in her yuri-obsessed state again.

"Yare yare." sighed Matsurika.

"Now, shall we be going out for some fun, chuu??" asked Mariya in a seductive way.

"Haik…." Kanako just blindly answered, without realizing what she was thinking earlier.

"Gotcha." thought Mariya. "You're sure just too erotic for this." Mariya's mask of fox succeeded again.

"You sure know how to get her again, Mariya-sama. It's not good if your future wife sees such things that would ruin your marriage." said Matusrika, a rather provocative way.

"You can keep that aside, Matsurika. Let's not spoil the fun right now. I'll deal with you later once we come back." Mariya tried to keep his cool and replied with his girlish tone.

"Hey, you're serious on going out in that outfit?" Kanako snapped out of her disillusion and snared back.

"Of course. Then you want waste more time here?" Mariya went back to his usual attitude. He grabbed an umbrella paired with his dress and leaned it on his shoulder. "So, shall we go, madame? Before I change my mind?"

"The money's all here." Matsurika held up a pouch which contained their allowance for the day.

"Haik. I guess so." Kanako gave up on changing Mariya's mind. She went to the door to put on her shoes. Mariya and Matsurika followed suit.

"Oh, dear mother up in heaven. Is this a sin, to be with him even during the summer holidays? I have a weird feeling that this trip will turn into a nightmare or something." she groaned to herself as she went out ahead of them. Mariya stepped out, opened his umbrella and held it up above him. Matsurika tried to squeeze near him under the umbrella. Mariya became annoyed, but he just kept silent and walked with Kanako to the bus stop. Matsurika followed Mariya under the umbrella.

As they went to the bus stop, they passed by a few people along the road. But it was already enough to get their attention towards Mariya in his gothic dress. Especially the guys, who began to display signs erotic behavior in them.

"This is really getting on it." Kanako sighed. "It's still the beginning and yet we already got the attention. How much more attention are we gonna get?" she bowed down in embarrassment as they reached the bus stop.

"Ara, the weather's sure very good today." Mariya exclaimed like a girl again. "Let us have all the fun as much as we can." (she wasn't really in the heart for fun like that)

"AiiI, maybe we'll be the main attraction at the park after all." thought Kanako, as they waited for the bus. Matsurika tried to get closer to Mariya under the umbrella again. Mariya was getting on his nerve. His eyebrow kept moving left and right trying to control his nerve. Kanako didn't want to think what was going to happen next.


End file.
